


Well Adjusted Adults

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pointless, Tumblr: otpprompts, can be a pair if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia sometimes comes up with the best and worst decisions. Depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Adjusted Adults

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130587814259/imagine-your-otp-sitting-in-a-hammock-at-three-in)

“We're well adjusted adults, who make wise decisions.” Amelia insists as she shifts, trying to find a comfortable spot, laying against Toris. She grips on the bucket of ice cream, trying to keep it from falling off of her lap and into the grass. “This is just a testament to that.”

She can feel Toris tense up a little bit. She knows he was more or less against the idea, and he's had a bad experience with the hammock in the past, after he fell out once because she moved around too much before. Amelia and Feliks thought it was hilarious, but Toris really didn't.

“This feels like something you and Feliks should do.”

“He isn't here, now is he?” She opens up the top and sets it off to the side and hand him a spoon. “'sides, you could have said no.”

“I guess.” Toris reaches around her waist, and digs the spoon into the sort of melting ice cream. Above them, the stars twinkle. She had woken him up, in almost a panic, declaring that a trip to the store to get ice cream is _important_ and they need to do it _now_. Reluctantly, Toris had gone along with it. It melts in his mouth.

“I prefer this over sleeping, anyways.”

“You made this sound like it was life or death.”

“Well, it _was_.” Amelia frowns as she digs in her spoon. “I was hungry.”

“We have food in the fridge.”

“For ice cream.”

“And it couldn't have waited?”

“Nope!” She grins a little bit and snuggles in closer to him, shivering from the ice cream lowering her body temperature. The night is warm, the air mildly humid. Toris has to admit, it is relaxing and it is nice. “I would have starved, dude. You would have found me starved to death.”

Toris rolls his eyes. “Right.” Her logic has never made sense to him, but he's gotten used to it. Her and Feliks could be so dramatic sometimes, but that's okay. It makes life a little better for him, he supposes. Though, he's not sure if his heart can take either of them bursting into his bedroom late at night, acting as though the world is about to end. Having roommates can be so difficult, sometimes.

Amelia shoves more ice cream into her mouth, giggling a little bit. After a few more bites, Toris puts the spoon down on the grass and relaxes as Amelia continues to eat.

“Don't you have class tomorrow morning?”

“Prob'ly,” She says, spoon still in her mouth. Amelia moves again, causing the hammock to swing from it and Toris tenses up again. “Doesn't matter though.” She grabs the lid and puts it back on the tub of ice cream. “That was great.” She twists her body around, and places a sticky kiss on his cheek. “Thanks dude.” Spoons places on top of the lid, Amelia lays against him and stares up at the sky.

“Classes matter.”

“Nah man. Some days, it's okay to take a break. You're always stressin', so let's make it a mental health day.”

Toris lets out a little sigh. He wonders what she has in mind now. “We shouldn't.”

“It'll be okay!”

“Professor Yao already doesn't like you. Don't give him anymore reasons.” Amelia snickers. “Amelia.”

“Okay, _mom_.” Toris shakes his head. As he remains awake, a little buzz going from the sudden intake of sugar, Amelia had already fallen asleep, body heavy against his and he sighs.

Well adjusted adults, indeed.


End file.
